


That Makes Me Very Happy

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Sam Series [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's vessel's birthday, Clio attempts Chemistry, F/M, Fluff, OFC is up early, Potions, homemade birthday present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clio gets an early start to the day in hopes of making the perfect birthday present for Castiel. Seven hours of stress and screw-ups proves to pay off in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Makes Me Very Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the read, it's just a fluffy little tale about Clio and Cas.

* * *

 

Sam had actually slept in for once, ignoring his usual morning run. He rolled over and felt the coldness of an empty bed beneath his palm.  _ She’s never up early _ . Pulling on a pair of sweats he padded down the hall to the library to find Clio. When she wasn’t there he decided to grab some coffee before checking her spice closet.

 

He sat with his coffee, skimming through a few papers Dean had left behind. Clio scurried in, not even noticing him and began digging through the cabinets. “If I mix four ounces I-- Oh come on. Where’d I put that stupid thing.” She grumbled to herself. “I wonder if Crowley- nope there it is… maybe if I--”

 

“Morning, Dove.”

 

Clio yipped in surprise and spun to look at Sam, grasping the bottle to her chest. “Goodness, Sam! You scared me half to death. Morning... my sweet, loving husband.” She mocked, walking over to kiss him, and pet the sleeping Athena at his feet.

 

“What’re you up to? You’re never up before me.”

 

“I was in my spice closet. I’m trying to make a surprise for Castiel but it’s going way slower than I thought it would.”

 

“What’re you making?”

 

“A potion thing, I’ll explain when I finish it.” She smiled, and bounded back to her spice closet.

 

…

 

Five hours later later Clio emerged from her spice closet. Her hair was falling from the quick ponytail she’d put it in and she looked a little worn. In her hands she clutched a bottle protectively, she found Dean in his room and beamed with pride, “Where’s Castiel?”

 

“He’s not here, Why?”

 

“I need him to try this for me” She replied, holding the bottle up for display.

 

“It looks like Kool-aid… Don’t make Cas drink the Kool-aid.”

 

“Shut up”, she laughed, shoving him playfully. “It’ll help him with a problem... If I mixed everything correctly.”

 

“Didn’t you follow a recipe?”

 

“No, I had to write it myself as I went.”

 

“That thing better not poison him... Cas, get your feathery ass down here, Clio has a surprise for you.”

 

“Dean.” She sighed, “You could be a little nicer when you call him, I wouldn’t want to come to you if you called me like that… Castiel, honey, if you aren’t busy would you mind stopping by for a minute. If you’re busy it’s fine, no rush.”

 

“You could be a little more assertive when you call him.”

 

“Well Dean-o, you can’t spell assertive without ass.” 

 

“Ha ha, you think you’re so clever don’t you?”

 

“I enjoy thinking that, yeah.” The flutter of wings punctuated her sentence.

 

“You wanted me to stop by, Cliodhna? And no offense, Dean, but I do prefer Cliodhna’s approach to calling me over yours.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Thank you, sweetie. Now, come with me. I want you to try something.” She grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen with Dean close behind. She sat Castiel across from Sam who was eating his lunch, then started digging in the fridge for leftovers. Clio plated and warmed the food, then set it in front of Castiel, taking the seat beside him. The three men watched her with confusion.

 

“Cliodhna, I can’t eat. Now that I’m an angel again, I’ll only taste the molecules.”

 

“I know, but I was thinking, Gabriel could eat candy and food and stuff whenever he wanted… So...” She uncorked the bottle and slid it over to Castiel. “I made this. Try a few sips and give it a minute, then take a bite of food. Please, for me?”

 

He didn’t want to risk having the taste of molecules in his mouth for the rest of the day, but Clio had made a permanent place in his heart as well, so he couldn’t bear telling her no. Looking at her hopeful little eyes, he couldn’t bring himself to break that hopeful gleam. He cautiously took a small taste of the liquid, and then another, before setting the concoction back on the table.

 

“Now try a bite.” Clio prodded, her and the boys watching in anticipation. He took a small forkful and placed it in his mouth, waiting for the horrible taste to hit him. Pausing for a moment, he contemplated the taste when a huge smile spread across his face. He couldn’t taste the molecules, only the food. He shoveled another, larger forkful into his mouth.

 

“I can taste the food.” He laughed.

 

“Yes! It worked.”

 

“Wait a sec, you can taste the food without tasting the molecules _ and _ you still have your angel mojo?” Dean inquired, Castiel nodded contently.

 

“Babe, how’d you do it?”

 

“Well, I figured the problem stemmed from his tastebuds. I thought being an angel might intensify them: if you lessen the power, you enhance the taste. So, the  potion I made is basically a numbing agent.”

 

“You told me you wrote the recipe as you went, you figured everything out yourself?”

 

“Uh huh, after two hours of chemistry calculations and five hours of failed application attempts. I figured out based on ‘data’ that Gabe told me when he was still  alive, that a 4.7% solution should numb Castiel’s tastebuds just enough for him to not really feel a difference and be able to enjoy food again.” She glowed with pride as the boys watched, open mouthed, in shock at her explanation.

 

“Thank you, Cliodhna.” Castiel stood up and hugged her tightly.

 

“Of course, consider it a birthday present. I wanna give it a couple hours to make sure nothing makes you feel sick or anything. After that I’ll make some extra batches... I figure they should have a shelf life of about a month.”

 

“Thank you.” His smile still spanned from ear to ear.

 

“You’re welcome, honey. I thought that since your vessel’s birthday was today, I would make you this potion and if it worked, I would make a ‘special’ dinner for the four of us.”

 

“Like what?” Dean’s eyes lit up.

 

Clio put her arm around Castiel, “I was thinking some nice, juicy, homemade burgers. Castiel’s favorite.”

 

**He looked down to her and his smile grew even more, “That makes me very happy.” **


End file.
